Angel Pumping Gas
by spaceghst407
Summary: A quick one shot based on the song "Angel Pumping Gas" by the Postal Service. Inuyasha and his band mates meet a beautiful girl at a desert gas station. Rated for mild bad language.


Hello all! So this is a quick oneshot based on the song "Angel Pumping Gas" by the Postal Service. This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while now and I finally got it down on paper. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me! They all belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi! The song belongs to the Postal Service. No copyright infringement is intended!

**Angel Pumping Gas**

Hot wind blew in through the open windows of the van, giving little relief from the heat. The ancient air conditioning had conked out about a hundred miles ago and everyone was crabby. Inuyasha rubbed the sweat out of his eyes and growled.

'Could this desert last any longer? Where the fuck is civilization?' he thought.

The interior of the van was quiet. Miroku was dozing in the passenger seat, his soft snores the only noise to be heard. Kouga and Shippo were sitting in the back, Kouga staring listlessly out the window while Shippo worked on lyrics for a new song. The four of them were on their way to a gig in Vegas. They had been playing together for years in dive bars and shitty parties, but this was their first legit show. People would actually have to pay to see them.

"Shit Muttface, are we there yet? Are you sure you know where the hell you are going?" Kouga leaned forward, poking Inuyasha in the shoulder.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and a low growl came from his throat. "Keh! You wanna drive so bad? Get your ass up here then! If not, shut the hell up!"

Kouga grunted and sat back in his seat. Shippo snickered a bit at his companion, earning him an elbow to the ribs. Rubbing the sore spot, Shippo stuck his tongue out and turned to look out the window. Sand spread as far as the eye could see, which being youkai, meant pretty dang far. He noticed some billboards coming up on the side of the road, a welcome sight from so much monotony.

Many of the signs advertised shows and various casinos one could visit once they reached Las Vegas. One sign, however, caught his eye. The sign was much smaller and clearly older than the rest. The dusty lettering read "Higurashi Station & Diner - Family owned and operated since 1960!" The sign also proclaimed that it was the only gas station on this route until you hit town.

"Oh thank god! Can we please stop at this place and stretch our legs? Maybe get something to eat? Being stuck with you idiots in this van for hours is driving me nuts!" Shippo cried, grabbing onto Inuyasha's headrest.

"Oi! Get off ya runt! We have to stop at least to get some more gas, we're about empty. But we can't stick around to eat. We got a schedule to keep you know!"

"It's a sad day when Muttface is lecturing us about punctuality" Kouga grumbled from the back.

"I heard that asshole!"

Inuyasha sighed and continued down the road. He had no idea how regular humans could live in such heat, nevermind in this godforsaken desert. As soon as this show could be played and they got home the better.

After about twenty minutes of driving, a small building became visible. It was clearly old, but well maintained. There were three gas pumps outside with a little convenience store. Next to that was a small building that appeared to be the aforementioned diner.

With a cheer from the backseat, Inuyasha pulled off the road into the lot. He parked the van next to an ancient looking pump. The van rolled over some cables sounding a bell in the distance, presumably letting the owners know of customers.

Inuyasha aimed a fist at Miroku's gut, causing the startled man to sputter and gasp for air. "Get out and do what you need to do. We leave in fifteen minutes!"

Miroku rubbed his eyes and stretched. "Why Inuyasha, if only I could recieve your tender words every time I wake!" The hanyou growled in response.

The three men left the vehicle and walked towards the store as Inuyasha moved around to the pump. He eyed the handwritten sign that stated to please wait for assistance. Cursing he turned and glared at the building.

'Didn't they hear us fucking pull up? We are the only goddamn people here. What is taking so long?'

Never one for patience, Inuyasha swung open the driver side door and slammed a clawed fist into the steering wheel, letting out a long wail from the old van. He sounded the horn a few more times for good measure and folded his arms to wait.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Sheesh hold your horses already!" came a shout from the building as the doors swung open.

Inuyasha swiveled his ears forward to take in the sound, a woman. A strong wind came barreling through, kicking up some dust as the woman walked towards the vehicle. As the dust cleared, Inuyasha felt his mouth go dry.

As the woman walked, she pulled a red bandanna out of the rear pocket of her cut off jeans, tying up her unruly raven locks. Long toned and tanned legs ended in a pair of worn leather cowboy boots. Inuyasha pulled his eyes up to take in a crisp white tank top and up further to meet the most gorgeous face he had ever seen. He cleared his throat and pulled a hand through his own silver hair. Was it this hot a minute ago?

Inuyasha darted a glance to the plastic name tag pinned to her breast proclaiming her to be Kagome. She smiled as she came to stand next to the pump. Inuyasha fidgeted and felt the need to say something.

"Uh...about the horn...I uh..."

Kagome cut him off with an easy wave of her hand. "Oh don't worry about it. Happens all the time. I personally think it's silly that I have to come out here to turn on the pumps. Gramps is all about the customer interaction. Says too many things are automated these days. He's old fashioned that way. So what'll it be?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Huh?"

Kagome giggled and pointed a thumb towards the pump. "What type of gas? I'm at your service!"

Inuyasha blushed and muttered 'unleaded' as he walked over the the gas tank, opening the little door. Inwardly he was cursing himself. 'I'm acting like a fucking pup that's about to wet his pants! Thank the kamis the guys aren't out here to see this.'

As the tank was filling up, Kagome grabbed a wet squeegee and began to clean the filthy windows of the van, all the while humming a tune that Inuyasha was unfamiliar with. Inuyasha busied himself with throwing out the various take out boxes and drive thru trash from the backseat, sneaking glances at the girl every few seconds.

She leaned up to clean a higher spot on the window, causing her shirt to ride up, revealing a small piece of her lower back. Inuyasha let out a low appreciative rumble. This wench was too attractive. He hoped Miroku would take his time inside.

Suddenly the girl ceased her humming and asked, "So what business do you guys have in Vegas?"

Inuyasha jumped at the sudden question. He gruffly replied, "We're playing a show at the House of Blues tonight."

Kagome's eyes shined. "Wow that's great! I'm sure you guys will be awesome!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the loud CLICK of the pump signaling it was full. Kagome finished her window and scurried over to the tank, removing the pump and returning it to its spot. She smiled at Inuyasha, "Will that be credit or cash?"

Inuyasha felt his pockets and cursed. Shippo must have swiped his wallet, the little brat. "Uh heh. I think one of the guys grabbed my wallet. I'm gonna have to go find it." He chuckled nervously, brushing his bangs back from his eyes.

Kagome frowned. "Well I guess you'll have to pay inside. Gramps can help you at the counter. Have a nice day!" She ended with a smile and a wave, then turned to walk towards the diner.

Inuyasha felt his heart break. She can't go yet! Stuck between going after her and finding his wallet, he was interrupted by the doors of the convenience store being flung open.

"Hey dog breath! Looking for this?" Shippo called, waving his wallet in the air with a cheeky grin.

Inuyasha snarled and ran for the kit, knocking him on the head whilst snatching the wallet with his other hand. Good for nothing fox, he was lucky he played a mean guitar and wasn't a half bad writer either. Inuyasha cast one last look towards the diner and sighed. 'Maybe things are better off this way.'

Their tab was quickly paid and the four men piled back into the van. As Inuyasha turned the key in the ignition, the diner doors opened and Kagome came out, arms full of boxes. He watched her as she moved and she glanced over his way. She gave him a shy smile as their eyes connected, her deep blue eyes leaving him in a trance.

Their precious moment was interrupted by a whoop and holler as Miroku and Kouga caught sight of the beauty. "Inuyasha! Why didn't you tell us such a fine woman was working at this establishment! You didn't need to keep her all to yourself!"

Inuyasha's cheeks darkened and he growled. "Shut the fuck up lecher! We got a show to do. We don't have time to sweet talk stupid wenches!"

The other men in the vehicle laughed and Inuyasha pulled back out onto the desert road. He glanced in his rear view mirror as the gas station disappeared from sight, the memory of the girl here to stay. He wished that he could have stayed longer, at least to tell her his name, but the road was calling and they did have a schedule to keep. For a second time he thought, 'Maybe things are better off this way.'

**Later that same night**

Inuyasha held up his hand and smirked at the crowd, silently asking for quiet. "You guys have been great tonight. I hope you enjoyed our show. We're gonna end tonight with a new song that I finished just before the show. You guys wanna hear it?"

The roar of the crowd was answer enough. "Heh, alright. Here ya go, its called 'Angel Pumping Gas.'

The music started, the three other men smiling as Inuyasha began to sing. As the words flowed, Inuyasha was back in his memory, that fateful encounter with the raven haired beauty. Surely they would need gas on the way home. Lucky for them they knew of a quaint little gas station on the way, maybe they would even sample the diner. After all, there was no rush to get home.

Inuyasha smirked as he sang the last line "Maybe things are better off this way..."

'Keh! Ya right' he thought. 'I'm on my way wench.'

A/N: So that's it folks! I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first oneshot, but I hope to have others. So please let me know what you think! As always, please be kind! Thanks ^_^


End file.
